Winn Adami
Winn Adami was an intelligent and ambitious Bajoran woman who ascended the Bajoran religion in the 2360s and 2370s. She was always bitter towards Benjamin Sisko for being the Emissary of the Prophets during her time as Kai, especially as the Prophets had never spoken to her. Biography Early life During the Occupation she was arrested for teaching about the Prophets and spent five years in a Cardassian prison camp. ( ; ) While she was a Ranjen, she bribed a Cardassian officer with several gemstones to stop a group of Bajorans from being executed. Skrain Dukat, while posing as Anjohl Tennan, later claimed to have been one of the group she saved. ( ) Rise to Kai By 2369, she was one of the most popular Vedeks, due to her orthodox beliefs. Late in that year, she exacerbated a dispute on Keiko O'Brien's secular teachings to lure Bareil Antos to Deep Space 9 and enable Neela to assassinate him. Her plan was foiled by Benjamin Sisko. ( ) In early 2370, she supported Jaro Essa (leader of the Alliance for Global Unity), who promised her she would become Kai if she and her religious order supported him. ( }}) Later in the year, she met with Kubus Oak, a collaborator who worked for the Cardassians. He told her that Vedek Bareil was the person responsible for the Kendra Valley Massacre. This made Bareil (who was in fact protecting the actual person responsible, Kai Opaka Sulan) withdraw from the election for Kai, leaving Winn to be elected with a large majority by the Vedek Assembly. ( ) Kai Winn 2371 The following year, she and Bareil, her closest advisor began negotiating with the Cardassians, specifically Legate Turrel. After several meetings, Winn and Bareil planned to meet Turel on DS9. Unfortunately, Bareil was injured on the way there and required surgery. Determined to continue, Bareil gave Win advice. The treaty was signed, at the cost of Bareil's life. ( ) Several weeks later, Winn and Nog began to search for an Orb which Turrel said had been stolen by the Maquis. ( ) After First Minister Kalem Apren died, Winn became the temporary leader of Bajor. A civil war almost erupted after Winn sent the Bajoran Militia into Dahkur Province to reclaim the soil reclamators from Shakaar Edon. After Lenaris Holem negotiated with Kira and Shakaar, Winn was forced to not stand in the election. Shakaar was elected soon after. ( ) Several weeks later, Winn worked with Jaro Essa again when he came out of retirement to protect Bajor from the threat of the Hive. Winn tried to cast herself as the person who had been prophecised to save Bajor in the Third Prophecy of Andaki. ( ) 2372 After Akorem Laan returned from the Celestial Temple, Winn supported his rise to Emissary. She was also supportive of his return to the D'jarra system, despite the fact it would jeopardize Bajor's entry into the United Federation of Planets. After feeling Sisko's pagh, Akorem told Sisko that Winn feared him. ( ) 2373 In mid-2373, Winn traveled to DS9 to attend Bajor's entry ceremony into the Federation. After Sisko began having visions, Winn began to see him as truly being the Emissary. She also opposed Doctor Bashir's surgery to stop the visions, as she felt they were coming from the Prophets. ( ) Several weeks later, Winn assumed command of Deep Space 9 while Captain Sisko and the crew of the were on an extended mission in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Just before the beginning of the Dominion War, Winn began negotiating with Weyoun and the Dominion to sign a non-aggression pact, as she believed that since Bajor had temporarily halted its admission into the Federation, Starfleet would focus its protection of Federation planets such as Andor, Berengaria VII and Alpha Centauri. The negotiations proceeded with Winn promising Weyoun she would talk to Shakaar. ( ) 2374 After Sisko discovered a tablet in B'hala which foretold the Reckoning, Winn demanded he return it to Bajor, and contacted both Shakaar and William Ross to make him do so. After the Reckoning began, Winn flooded the Promenade with chroniton radiation, driving out the Prophet and the Pah-wraith. Kira later told her she did that as Sisko had more faith in the Prophets than she did. ( ) The Pah-wraiths Soon after Sisko announced his wedding to Kasidy Yates, Kai Winn traveled to Deep Space 9, hoping to officiate at the ceremony. While there, she received what she thought was her first vision of the Prophets. They told her Sisko had faltered and it was up to her to bring about the Restoration of Bajor. They also told her to expect a guide to help her in the task. Skrain Dukat arrived soon after, disguised as the farmer Anjohl Tennan. Dukat convinced Winn he was the Guide. ( ) The Pah-wraiths later sent Winn another vision, revealing it was them and not the Prophets who had told her to bring about the Restoration. She later had the Orb of Prophecy and Change brought to her quarters, but could not speak to the Prophets to ask for their forgiveness. Dukat later revealed he had been working for them all along, disgusting Winn. She later talked with Kira Nerys, who tried to convince her it was her lust for power that had been her downfall. Winn rejected Kira's advice and pledged to bring about the Restoration of the Pah-wraiths, saying that anyone who opposed them would "be swept away like dead leaves before an angry wind". ( }}) Winn then began consulting dark texts such as the Book of the Kosst Amojan to learn how to release the Pah-wraiths and bring about the Restoration. Her aide Solbor revealed Dukat's true identity and discovered Winn's plot. As he turned to get help, Winn stabbed him in the back, killing him. She later tried to undo her wrongs by destroying the book, which burst into flames when Solbor's blood dripped off the knife onto it. Dukat told her she had been accepted by the Pah-wraiths. ( ) Dukat later tried to find out the secrets of the Book of the Kosst Amojan by himself, although the Pah-wraiths blinded him for doing so. As punishment, Winn had him thrown out of her residence onto the streets of Ashalla. ( ) Shortly after the ending of the Dominion War, Kai Winn was killed in the Fire Caves of Bajor by the Pah-wraiths when she attempted to throw the Book of the Kosst Amojan into the flames. ( ) Legacy Winn's death left the position of Kai open and several Vedeks began campaigning for the position, such as Yevir Linjarin, Ungtae and later Solis Tendren. ( ) When former Kai Opaka Sulan returned from the Gamma Quadrant, there was some question as to whether or not she would resume the office of Kai, but Opaka declined, feeling that resuming the office was not her destiny. ( }}) In 2376, Kira discovered that Kai Winn had been a secret benefactor of the Hands of the Prophets, a religious order that ran an orphanage, and had worked with Odo in helping the group. ( ) By 2381, Pralon had succeeded Winn in the position as Kai. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) Appendices Appearances 2343 * * * 2348 * |Night of the Wolves}} 2360 * |Dawn of the Eagles}} 2369 * (First appearance) 2370 * * }} * 2371 * * * * |Time's Enemy}} * * }} * * 2372 * * * 2373 * * * * * * 2374 * * }} 2375 * * }} * * * Information *''Star Trek: Corps of Engineers'' features a Bajoran Starfleet Ensign named Winn Mara, although no connection to Kai Winn has been mentioned as yet. External link * * Connections Category:Bajorans Category:Kais Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:Political leaders